Where Are You Christmas?
by KrissyReminisce
Summary: Yes, I know it's not Christmas time but do I care? No. It's about Harry. Read and Review.


A/N: I know it is not Christmas time but, eh ****

A/N: I know it is not Christmas time but, eh. I was in that mood for a sad Christmassy song and I found one while listening to the Grinch Soundtrack. Total and utter cheese. If you do not like sad and sappy song fics direct your attention elsewhere.thank you.

****

Disclaimer-I do not own the Harry Potter characters or this song that is from the Grinch Soundtrack (And I'm not making any money off of this.) ß mom made me put that. 

**************

**************

__

Where are you Christmas?

Why can't I find you?

Why have you gone away?

**************

Harry Potter stared morosely into the lake as the snow floated softly to the ground. He was all alone on Christmas this year. With Voldemort wreaking havoc on the world all of his friends had gone home to their families. Harry had no family, not any more. The Dursleys were killed the second week he was back at school. A tear strolled down his cheek.

**************

__

Where is the laughter

You used to bring me?

Why can't I hear music play?

**************

Professor Dumbledore was at the ministry helping them with the fight against Voldemort. He had no idea where Sirius and Remus were, but he wished they were with him.

**************

__

My world is changing

I'm rearranging

Does that mean Christmas changes, too?

**************

Harry had been made a prefect in this time of darkness as well as the Quidditch captain. He had to protect his fellow students from harm. He had noticed upon coming back to the wizarding world that people lived in constant fear for their and their families lives. So many precautions are being taken. Life just isn't the same anymore.

**************

__

Where are you Christmas?

Do you remember

The one you used to know?

**************

Harry only really learned to appreciate Christmas when he had first come to Hogwarts. He had learned that there are people who care for him and like him. He had always had _someone_ to share Christmas with, but this yearno one.

**************

__

I'm not the same one

See what the time's done

Is that why you have let me go?

**************

Harry had matured drastically over the summer. He had become more cautious and barely ever smiled any more. His scar was constantly paining him as well as horrible nightmares. He had slipped into depression. He couldn't confide in anyone here. He justcouldn't.

*************

__

Christmas is here

Everywhere, oh

Christmas is here

If you care, oh

*************

Harry felt a pair of arms envelop him into a warm embrace. He looked up and saw Sirius smiling wearily down at him.

"Hey, Harry." He murmured.

"Sirius." He breathed and turned around and wrapped his arms around his godfather's neck.

Sirius held his godson tight, Albus had told him that the situation had hit him hard.

**************

If there is love in your heart and your mind

You will feel like Christmas all the time.

**************

"What are you doing here?" Harry asked.

"I came to spend Christmas with you, Remus did too, he's in the common room."

"But what if you get caught!" Harry exclaimed.

"It won't matter, I've been pardoned. Dumbledore convinced the minister to re-open my case. It was kept a secret. They questioned me under truth potion and I was pardoned."

Harry was speechless as tears of joy slid down his cheeks. Sirius embraced him.

**************

__

I feel you Christmas

I know I've found you

You never fade away.

**************

"I can't believe it." Harry murmured.

"Well, believe it, because it's true. Now, let's go inside before we freeze."

Harry smiled and nodded as Sirius put his arm around him and led him up to the castle.

**************

__

The joy of Christmas

Stays here in silence

Fills each and every heart with love

**************

Harry sat in-between Sirius and Remus in front of the fire. They were just staring into the fire while a comfortable silence in-sued. Harry felt Remus' head fall on his shoulder as he fell asleep. Harry smiled, his first real smile, as he looked up at Sirius who pulled him close. Harry leaned into Sirius and as he was about to drift off murmured softly, "I love you"

Sirius held Harry tight, "I love you, too." 

**************

__

Where are you Christmas?

Fill your heart with love.

**************

****

A/N: TOTAL CHEESE!! Please let me know what you think. I don't want ANYONE telling me that the characters are out of character 'cuz I don't think they are, so there. Be kind and review. NO FLAMES PLEASE, IT WILL MELT THE IMAGINARY SNOW!! And I still need to make an imaginary snowman. 

~*Dumbledore's True Love*~


End file.
